The Spore Bomb
by Grumpydrawer
Summary: When Poison Ivy visits the local Communist headquarters she hears of a weapon which interests her, a weapon which with a few alterations could allow her to get revnge on Gotham once and for all. However the eco-terrorist needs the help of a certain jester


**This is merely a little side project which has quite a simple plot. Still hopefully it will have some good moments along the way. **

* * *

In a small dilapidated building in Gotham City's business district the Gotham Communist Committee was having their weekly meeting. The building was formerly a theatre which was popular amongst the upper class of Gotham until its owners went bankrupt and sold it to the committee, much to the annoyance of the nearby businesses. In recent years it had gained the nickname the Commie Club amongst the locals.

However the theatre was visited by more than socialists. Quite regularly members of over left wing groups would come to meetings and vice versa. Environmentalists were quite common to see at the meetings, ranging from the average to the extreme. Occasionally one who was far above the rest in turns of extremeness and dedication, Poison Ivy.

* * *

Poison Ivy was sitting with her legs crossed as the leader of the committee ranted on about how evil capitalism was. Ivy hated politics, no party was in it for anyone but themselves and all of them destroyed Mother Nature, even the green parties. She was in agreement with the communists though, capitalism was evil in her opinion but for different reasons. Big capitalist corporations were always destroying thousands of forests and jungles every year. She clenched her fists as she thought about it, she'd make them pay no matter what it took.

After taking several deep breaths to calm herself Ivy looked around the room. It was you average theatre with the additions of numerous communist symbols, from flags to pictures, and pictures of Leon Trotsky and Vladimir Lenin. The leader of the committee was always quoting them, usually Trotsky's "The end may justify the means as long as there is something that justifies the end." Ivy agreed with that quote, goals justified her means.

The green clad woman then noticed several heads turning away from her direction quickly, she couldn't help but smirk at this. She loved how easily men were attracted to her by her looks, sure her pheromones influenced it but she liked to think that it was her looks aswell. Either way they were useful for getting men to do things for her and getting favours from guards in Arkham Asylum. Despite the fact that she could get any man she wanted there was only one person she was attracted to…..and it wasn't a man.

"Now I have a report on Gothcorp's new project for you comrades!" shouted the leader in an obviously fake Russian accent, immediately grabbing Ivy's interest. She still needed to punish Gothcorp for a slash and burn operation of theirs which took place last month. "According to my sources Gothcorp is making a bomb dubbed the shrapnel bomb. It has enough power to scatter whatever the one desires over an area the size of Gotham City! If we are to succeed in the fight against capitalism we must not back down in the face of such weaponry!"

Ivy was definitely interested now. If she got that bomb she could get revenge on more than Gothcorp, she could get revenge on all of Gotham. All she would have to do would be to add a mixture of seeds and spores to it and then she could turn the city into a jungle. That would show them the errors of their ways.

The eco-terrorist then stood up from her chair and began to walk towards the exit. She'd heard enough and had a heist to plan. Just as Ivy pasted the bouncer, a brute of a Russian named Ivan, he spoke.

"Leaving so soon Mr's Isley." said Ivan.

"Yes Ivan, I have somewhere to be." said Ivy as she turned to face the Russian.

"Very well." said Ivan. He then gave a brief nod to her. "Stay safe."

"I always do." said Ivy before she blew a kiss in the bouncers direction. She zipped up her green coat, which Harley had bought her on their last girl's night out, as she stepped out into the street. The villainess then began to walk down the street, intent on getting to her hideout before it got colder.

* * *

Poison Ivy smirked as she walked down one of Gotham City's many streets. It would be easy to break into Gothcorp's headquarters due to one fatal flaw in security. The idiots decorated a large majority of the building with plants. All she would have to do was signal some of them to break open an entrance and she would be in, it would be child's play. Then she would put spores into the ventilations systems and all the guards would be neutralised.

However there was one small problem with the plan. How she would get the bomb out. It was no doubt carriable but Ivy doubted she would do it by herself. She would need a partner to help her.

Harley Quinn immediately popped into mind. She was good friends with Harley and Ivy was pretty sure the clown girl was coming around to her ideals, that and Harley was one of the few humans the eco-terrorist could stand. The blondes gymnastic abilities and stamina would be useful along with the extra strength to carry the bomb out. There was just one problem.

The Joker.

Harley was his henchgirl after all and it was unlikely Joker would let Harley help her, of course there was always the chance that he would kick her out and the jester would come stay with her for a while. It was a mystery to Ivy why Harley was so infatuated by the Joker. He wasn't attractive and he was one of the most abusive people Ivy knew. Yet was still came running back to him all the time. Ivy had tried again and again to get Harley to stay with her instead of heading back to the clown, but each time Harley turned her offers down. It angered what made that clown more attractive to Harley than her.

The green clad women was snapped out of her thoughts by the televisions in the window of the story she was passing. On the screen there was a reporter standing outside of a flaming warehouse. The scrolling text only the bottom was as follows:

_Joker and Harley Quinn apprehended by Batman. The Clown Prince of Crime narrowly stopped from blowing up Gotham's Mint. In the fight which followed the Joker's hideout the building caught fire. Luckily firefighters have managed to contained the blaze. _

There was now another problem in her way of recruiting Harley's help, she was in Arkham. How would she steal the bomb now? It was then that Ivy noticed she had tensed up.

"Keep a clear head now girl." said Ivy as she took several deep breaths. Once she had calmed down the eco-terrorist then began to walk towards her hideout again. Then with confidence she said "You'll find a way to steal that bomb without Harley."

But she wasn't confident in the least.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
